A: Field of the Invention
The invention relates to those devices serving to test for low water levels in hot water boiler units that operate to provide heat within residential and commercial buildings.
B: Prior Art
There is no prior art known to Applicant that anticipates the present invention. The herewith submitted Informational Disclosure Statement reflects art that is within the field of the invention but which does not anticipate it.